24fandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Cobb
Deleted Scene only Hang on hang on...does this guy appear in the normal episode or not? If so, then he's not just played by Jeff Brockton in the deleted scene, if not, then why does he have an 'appearence', and why is he not a mentioned character?--Acer4666 09:08, February 25, 2011 (UTC) : I started the article that way so I should be answering this. I went back and checked and rediscovered the details. My determination is: we saw Brennan and his men pile out of the van (5 total) in 8-9pm, then they were all running around in 9-10pm, and 5 men were visible once again in the scene after 10pm when Brennan was ordered to report to 4615 Tarpin Street. Therefore Cobb had to be visible among them. It is exactly the same logic of Lawrence appearing in Day 1: 7p-8pm (we know that we saw Lawrence because the MUDD facility contained 7 guys, regardless of whether we knew which dude was him, and 7 guys were visible with Jack during the prison transfer). : So, even though Cobb definitely appeared in those three episodes, we don't know if Jeff Brockton was actually one of the 4 actors running around with Christopher Amitrano. This is why I believe we should keep "deleted scenes only" attached to the name Brockton. Very shortly I'm going to update Cobb's page to reflect this stuff. Makes sense? 00:16, February 26, 2011 (UTC) ::How intriguingly complicated! But yes it does make sense. Perhaps the actor field could be "unknown actor", and an explanation worked into the BGIN where it talks about Jeff Brockton?--Acer4666 00:20, February 26, 2011 (UTC) ::: I suppose your idea is more accurate. Still, it would be genuinely confusing for new people (like the guy that added Brockton to the Actor field earlier). I'm sort of more satisfied leaving it like this, but I won't protest if you do your idea. The only problem is if someone changes it again, at which point, we should probably create a brand new field in the Sidebar Template, something like "Deleted performer". 01:36, February 26, 2011 (UTC) :::: Ah man, sorry that guy was was me! I forgot to log in and didn't realise. But nah, I don't mind leaving it as it is for the minute.--Acer4666 09:18, February 26, 2011 (UTC) :::I think this is needlessly complicating things. I mean, why not assume that the guy we see in the episode was indeed played by Brockton and leave it at that? They usually say "the simplest explanation is the right one" and this might be a simple case of just the same actor not being shown clearly in an episode, versus the same actor being shown in a deleted scene. Why go out of our way thinking that it might not be the same actor? Thief12 04:51, February 27, 2011 (UTC) :::: Because uncredited background extras seem to quite literally flow throughout the sets like waves. I couldn't place him so I simply don't know if Brockton was only filmed in that deleted scene. ...Since when do we assume much of anything, anyway! :) 06:10, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Reboot Regarding the recent edit, Acer are you sure about Cobb not appearing in that episode? In my larger post above, I mentioned seeing all 5 men in that episode, but I don't have S4 at this place to check myself. 22:59, May 5, 2011 (UTC) :5 men get out of the van in 8-9pm, then we see Brennan talking on the phone at the start of 9-10, with one guy behind him (no way to tell if this guy is cobb), then for the rest of 9-10 cobb is knocked out, then at the start of 10-11 we see the full five again. Fairly sure thats how it plays out--Acer4666 23:04, May 5, 2011 (UTC) ::& for the firefight at the end of 9-10 I counted a max of 4 guys--Acer4666 23:05, May 5, 2011 (UTC) ::: I probably thought I was seeing 5 at one time. After watching again the last scene, it seems you're right there is only 4 dudes. Cobb is still probably sawing logs offscreen. 03:39, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Status So what's the deal with this guy's status? Did he definitely recover from his Wayne incident and go to Tarpin Street? Or not?--Acer4666 19:14, March 15, 2011 (UTC) : The number of dudes with Brennan when he was making his apologetic "he knocked out Cobb" speech to Henderson was sufficient evidence, for me, to go ahead and go with the affirmative regarding that issue. The number is consistent as the guys get back into the van, if I remember correctly. 00:14, March 16, 2011 (UTC)